Love Is A Crime
by Black-Katana-Excalibur
Summary: Allen Walker is a 15-year old musician that Lives in Ohio. The daily schedule for Allen is always boring and busy, However he meets someone who could possibly turn his slow life into chaos who's name is Kanda. But when Allen notices the many lies Kanda tells to cover up a dark secret, Allen wonders what he could be hiding. Will they ever get the bittersweet love they deserve?


**A/N: Hey guys, So this will be my first Yullen fan-fiction. I've actually had this idea for a while, so I wanted to see how well it would carry out. And yes this is an AU, and yes it does involve Allen Walker and Kanda in a relationship. Don't like boy x boy or the pairing, I suggest you don't read because a lot of mature topics will be covered. Besides all the other stuff, I would like to say I've been very inspired by all the Yullen authors on this account. Without their inspiration I probably wouldn't be writing this ^ But Okay okay Blah Blah, I should stop. Please tell me what you think about the fan-fic. All opinions are welcomed :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man (Obviously) or the characters. **

Allen's eyes open slightly with sleep still heavy in the teen's mind. He rose his head up slowly to see the rays of sun shine through the dusty blinds leaving rows of sun streaks on the beige colored sheets. Little specks of dust fluttered around in the open thick air. Taking a weak hand he wiped the crispy crust gunk that had fitted itself in the corners of his rounded eyes. A deep yawn rose in his throat and parted his lips in a huge 'O'. Blinking multiple times he finally managed to focus on his surroundings instead of it all being a blur and muffled noises. His gaze followed down to his snow white flanked colored cat that slept nestled into Allen's kneecap. He could feel the warm huffs escaping his cat's nose against his bare skin. He grinned taking his slender fingers and stroking the top of the slumbering feline, "Good morning Aragon.", he whispered placing a soft kiss on his furry forehead. Aragon felt the pressure on his forehead and let out a weak mew. His long thick tail swayed back and fourth while his claws dung into the soft clumps of fabric. Allen grinned as he saw Aragon acknowledge his presence. He lifted his knee away carefully from the cat in an attempt to not wake him up. However Aragon flinched and looked up with his ears back defensively. Allen rolled his eyes, "Sorry for waking you your majesty.", he mumbled sarcastically.

The White teenager brought his feet around to the edge of the bed and placed the heels of his feet on the cold hard floor. He winched at the icy cold surface but shrugged brining the rest of his feet down. His baggy laurel green pants draped over and covered all of his feet except his toes. Taking long steps he sulked over to his dresser pulling out some fresh clothes. He grabbed a white t-shirt, a pair of slightly ripped jeans, and a light turkish blue jacket. His hands fumbled with the top drawer handle and he pulled almost causing the shelf to fall out of place. He looked down, boxers, gym shorts…'_Where is my pair of socks?'_, he thought and turned around to see Aragon nibbling on the end of a black and white wool sock. Allen walked near the white cat and snatched it from him, causing his claws to sag a bit when he pulled away. A frustrated grunt escaped Allen's lips as he observed what was down to a few strings. Sighing softly he looked over rubbing the cats ears, "Well I guess I needed new socks anyway..", he admitted knowing that those socks were the only pair he has- or **had. **

Allen slipped on his grey beanie to cover up his horrendously tangled bed-hair. Slipping on some black Vans shoes without any socks he reached for his blackberry phone and shoved it in his jacket pocket. He turned around to face his half-asleep pet raising an eyebrow, "Im going to stop by the store to pick up some socks that I desperately need. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone.", he said in a teasing tone. He walked out from the door walking down a flight of stairs that connected to his apartment complex. Not before long he started to walk towards his car he could feel his head feel tremendously heavy. A headache had made its way to the 15 year old. He gritted his teeth and thought, _'Great, now Im going to look like a lovely sight in public.' _Allen scooted into the drivers seat gripping the thick leather wheel. He waited for a minute his eyes still sagging from the lack of sleep. A sudden jolt of realization hit him, '_Oh yeah I have to start the car.'_ Allen grabbed the pair of keys that were in his cup holder and started up the car.

—

The car made a weird cranking noise as he stepped on breaks to park in the Walmart parking lot. Allen's eyes winded and he skimmed the car for what could have made that noise. He looked down at the shift stick and realized his was in the wrong gear this whole time. Groaning he pulled it back into the correct gear and turned off the car. He simply rushed into the store, and got what he needed not waisting time. Although he went in with an empty stomach so he bought a few snacks. **…..** Okay he got more than a few snacks but come on he was hungry. He bought a family-sized bag of chips,a six pack of diet pepsi, pretzels, white cheddar popcorn, mini chicken strips, cookie dough ice cream, and few packs of Almond crunch Pocky. Once he had gotten his groceries that weren't necessary and his socks he headed to the check out isles but was abruptly stopped when a loud booming voice flew from the intercom. He flinched as the panicked voice announced, "I am your manager speaking, and I would like to announce we are blocking off the exit and entrance. All costumers currently inside of the building please remain calm, we have alerted authorities because of a acknowledged crime.", the deep voice said and then clicked off from the speaker. Allen clutched onto his groceries as murmurs and gasp rippled throughout the store. Many of the customers tones were frighten and a handful of them were enraged.

His palm's began to get sweaty as he held his handful of food. For a while there was no further news, and the noise in the air hung uncomfortably silent. The quiet period didn't last long when distant police sirens were heard. A group of police officers and detectives rushed through the door and their badges clanked like a broken bells. It was a symphony of jingling chains and weapons as the herd of black coats rushed in through the blocked off doorway. Allen watched as a dark blue haired male guarded off the entrance. His hospitality ability wasn't to warming. He had a sinister scowl on his face and folded arms. He saw his dark hair fixed into a pony tail, seeming it was the only thing that could tame the man's long hair. Allen felt two strong hands behind him pulling him up front to were all the other confused costumers. He inhaled a bit to take a surprised gasp but a strong hand slammed over his mouth. His head spun around to meet an eye-patched red head with a couple of ear pierces. The slightly taller teen took his hand away from Allen's mouth and chuckled softly,

"Hey calm down there short-stack.",the monotone voice proclaimed raising an eyebrow.

Allen narrowed his eyes, "Um actually the name is Allen Walker.", he said feeling a bit relieved to be out of the male's grip.

The detective nodded, "Alright Allen.", he paused repeating his name to himself quietly and then looked back up, "I do suggest that you pay attention, Yu-chan about to speak.", he added taking his hands behind his back and tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

Allen opened his mouth to ask who 'Yu-chan' was but felt a bump in the solder making him stumble a bit backwards. He prepared to feel the impact of the floor but instead felt two hands go under his arms and catching him. Relieved Allen realized the red-head had caught him. Still a bit stunned Allen looked up to see a Black Order Detective Uniform and a tall male .

The dark hair pony-tailed man he had seen before whipped his head around with arched eyebrows, "Excuse me, but watch where you're going.", he grumbled and then stomped up into the managers main office.

Allen's eyes was wide with shock as he still remanded in the older-teens grip. Allen got up from his cradle and looked back, "Is that Yu-chan?", he asked still a bit confused on why a petite name like that was given to the man.

The 18-year old snickered, "Yup, Thats Yu. He can be a jerk, but don't worry about it.", he said extending out a gloved hand, "My name is Lavi."

Allen shook his hand. Instantly Lavi gripped tightly and jerked his hand up and down. Wincing slightly Allen replied hesitantly, "Hello Lavi."

He noticed a black eyepatch over Lavi's right eye. Curiosity got the best of him and Allen tilted his head to the side, "What's that?"

Lavi let go of Allen's hand and brought it up to his eyepatch. A nervous smile flashed across his face, "Its nothing really.."

He realized the hesitant tone in his voice, hinting that the topic was a sensitive one. Allen simply nodded and looked up as Yu-Chan's voice was audible over the speaker, "Attention I am the deputy of the deactivate congregation and Im part of class 79. We've received news from this establishment that there is an under ground society under this building and have stolen $76,788 dollars worth of merchandise as of last night."

Thinking back Allen could remember seeing a lot of items misplaced where they shouldn't be when he was shopping. Also the number of jewelry and electronics was decreased alarmingly. It was terrible how ignorant the security was here, just proving that the workers could care less. '_How could they not know a clan of robbers and muggers lived under them?', _he thought slightly enraged.

"Since this society has more than an estimated 34 members all customers currently in the store will be questioned on November 21 and have a background check starting at 2:30 pm." _Only 4 days away. _"And don't think about trying to scamper away from my detective class. Anyone who goes against my orders will be punished and have a penalty.", he added coldly.

Allen could of sworn he could see every customer shake to the core when Yu's threat crossed the speaker. Even Allen himself flenched slightly to her the imitating change in his voice.

"With all that being said, I apologize for interrupting your daily activities. You may resume to whatever you where doing.", he said a bit more sternly and his voice cut off from the intercom.

Allen turned to face Lavi with his eyebrow raised and his mouth opened slightly. Lavi muffled a laugh and then agreed with his expression, "Yep, he's a ray of sunshine."

"Lavi!"

Allen turned his head around to meet the face of Yu. His eyebrows narrowed and the side of his mouth tugged into a frown. Allen's pale face turned even more blanched from the serial killer glint in Yu's navy blue eyes. "I um…UH..", he stuttered not knowing what to say.

Lavi jumped in front of him looking up at him , "It was a honest joke! Geez Yu-poo don't smash my face here in public.", he whined.

He growled, "Don't call me Yu-Poo, or ill smash your fa-" , he paused realizing what he was about to say. Lavi chuckled with a wide sly grin. "I'll make you do all the weeks paper work.", he retorted with a quick huff.

Lavi's face perked up. Being the slacker the red-head was he dreaded to even look at more than one paragraph. He laughed nervously, "Oh No. Thats not necessary.", he said bringing his hands out in front of him.

Kanda nodded, "Good.", and then glanced over at Allen. Allen swallowed hard.

"Listen here bean sprout.."

_BEAN SPROUT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. MY NAME IS ALLEN! ALLEN WALKER! WHATS UP WITH THESE NICKNAMES?!_

"…I'll be the one to question you in four days. And don't try to fool me.", he said folding his arms.

Allen nodded quickly, "Y-Yes sir. I'll be honest with you Yu-chan."

The dark haired man's face crunched in, making him looked like a irritated bull, "Don't call me Yu-chan! My name is Yu Kanda. But call me Kanda.", he grumbled and then whipped his head around to Lavi, "I insist.", he hissed.

Allen shuddered.

Lavi smiled sweating slightly and backing up, "Hehe. Um, Y-", he stopped himself , "..Kanda."

"Yes what is it?", he asked looking as if his patience where about to shatter at any given moment.

"I think we should start handing out the cards and head back.", he said dividing out the stack of white cards, giving half to Kanda.

Kanda nodded and then handed one to Allen. Allen looked down at the small white card bordered In gray and with red font. The Black Order Symbol was in the corner of the card and below listed the many ways to contact them. Phone number, Email, etc.

Allen looked up at Kanda, his knees still slightly shaking, "Thanks, I'll see you in four days."

Kanda nodded and marched over to Lavi pulling him by the ear, "Aggh! Kanda let go!", Lavi grunted trying to pull away from his grip.

"No, now come on we still have to hand these out.", he said and tugged harder on his ear lobe.

Lavi winched but looked up to see Allen standing there with his hands by his sides. The 18-year old boy waved a hand to him, "See you later Bean sprout!"

Allen opened his mouth to protest but stopped and sighed in defeat knowing there was no way of escaping the newly given nickname. He watched as Lavi was dragged away by Kanda with a slight smile. The white-haired boy sat down his items on the counter as the cashier scanned them. The middle-aged brown haired cashier raised her eyebrow at him, confused by all the food he was getting. Allen shot a smile confusing the cashier and only making her package his food more quickly.

Taking his groceries he walked out from the store and headed towards his black USV. Climbing in, Allen set down his groceries on the passengers seat and started up the car.

The drive back home was exhausting, considering Allen's head still throbbed from a headache. Parking in front of his apartment building, he stumbled out of the car nearly forgetting his groceries. His shoes slapped against the asphalt as he jogged to the other side of the car and opened the passengers seat. His hands struggled with all of groceries, draping some over his shoulder, tucking some bags under his chin, and trying to hold them with the inside of his arm against his chest. Once he had managed to get a grip of all the items he waddled into the elevator awkwardly looking around a bit embarrassed. A family with twin folders looked up at the 15-year old with wide eyes.

They were both girls, one had long shoulder lengthen raven hair and a gap between her front teeth. And the other one had a black pixie cut. Other than their hairstyles, they each had Lavender Haze colored eyes. If the girls were to have the same haircut they wouldn't be able to be told apart.

The one with the tooth gap pointed at Allen's eye and blabbered, "That Eye Tatwo Is tho cool.", she exclaimed with interest gleaming in her eyes. Allen's eyes winded slightly noticing that the kid had glanced at his red star mark down his brow.

The other twin gazed down to see Allen holding a bag with his cursed hand. Her mouth jaw dropped, "And look sis!"

The twin dropped her eyes down to the hand as well, "Whoa, tho cool."

The embarrassed parents pulled them away, "Haile! Hannah! Don't be so rude.", the mother scolded. The mother looked up with frizzy hair and a tired smile, "Im so sorry I apologize."

Allen smiled sincerely, "No I don't mind.", he said kneeling down to the twins height. He extended out his cursed hand in front of the two girls, "Would you like to touch it?"

Halie fixed her shoulder lengthen hair behind her back and perked up happily stepping forward and setting her warm hand on his. She smiled wide. Tagging behind her Hannah came and grazed her hands over it to. Hannah giggled softly, "It feels like leather."

Allen chuckled softly and stood up, causing the girls to retract their hands. The mother and father stood smiling happily. The brunette mom smiled and picked up them both, "Thank you.", she said gratefully. He nodded with a grin as the elevator stooped at his floor.

Once Allen entered the apartment he set down his groceries on the kitchen table and plopped down on his red sofa. Aragon whisked under the coffee table and pounced into the lap of the teen. His soft tail batted up and down and his whiskers twitched as he let out a yowling meow. Allen's eyes arched, "What?", he asked. Aragon huffed angrily and pawed at his chest letting out another loud mew. Allen sighed softly, "Fine i'll feed you." The White cat twitched her ears with triumph and bounded over to his silver bowl. Allen pulled himself up and feed Aragon some fresh cat kibble and then put away all the groceries. Yawning slightly Allen slumped back over to the sofa and plopped down tiredly. He reached for the remote with a slight groan and turned on the T.V. He was glad that today was a break from his work. Other wise he would be falling asleep trying to get work done. Looking up at the ceiling Allen blink slowly feeling himself get tired. Not before long Allen had passed out on the couch with his mouth opened and slightly snoring. Aragon wobbled his way up to the head of the couch and wrapped around Allen's neck falling asleep as well.

**- END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**So did you like it? Hate it? Think it needs more work? If there is anything you would like to correct me on, please do. I appreciate the opinions so I can improve.**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon so stay tuned ;-) Its currently 1:00 am right now Im exhausted (9-9) **

_**Anyway…Thanks for reading! **_

_**~ Black-Katana-**_**Excalibur**


End file.
